Little Bird, Little Bird
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Italy decides that Holy Rome should learn a song that he and Hungary had been working on together. Sometimes you don't forget things that have made you smile. HRE Germany theory involved


Summery: Italy decides that Holy Rome should learn a song that he and Hungary had been working on together. Sometimes you don't forget things that have made you smile.

I got the idea for this after listening to the adorable song Little Bird Little Bird, look it up on the internets, you won't regret it, unless if you are one of those kinds of people who hate cute things, to which I wonder why you are even reading this.

Warning: HRE=Germany theory, cute moments, Prussia being a bit of a jerk but that's kinda normal with the guy

NOTE! Klaus is the name I use for Holy Roman Empire, and I'm using it in this even though this had Ludwig as HRE. Why am I doing this? It's because I believe that Gilbert wouldn't let Ludwig use his old name if he was starting out as a new nation.

I own nothing but the plot

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Bird, Little Bird**

**

* * *

**

Feliciano smiled softly as he walked down the halls of Klaus' home. He had been having a good morning and though it was time to clean, he decided it was better to have a smile on your face then a frown while you work. He skipped a bit as he held his deck brush in his hands but paused when he heard someone singing.

_Little bird, little bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Little bird, little bird,  
Fly through my window, _

The little boy in the green dress blinked and followed the singing until he stepped into a room where Elizabeta was cleaning windows, singing the same bit of lyrics to herself.

_Little bird, little bird  
Fly through my window,  
Fine molasses candy._

"Vee~! Ms. Hungary, that sounds so cute~!" The smaller nation smiled brightly, catching Elizabeta's attention. She turned and smiled just as brightly.

"Oh thank you, it's a little song I overheard from England when he came over for a visit. Would you like to learn the words?"

"Si!" Feliciano ran towards her, looking up at the Hungarian. "It sounded so nice, so sweet~! Maybe I can teach it to Holy Rome!"

Elizabeta blinked at this but smiled softly, she was sure that if Feliciano was singing it, Klaus would defiantly want to know the lyrics as well. "Well, I only know a little of the song, just the part you heard and another part."

"Oh?"

"But we can add on, make it our own little song."

This made Feliciano smile more, oh this would be much more fun! "Wait; let's get Holy Rome in here so he can learn it, that way you can teach him and not just me!"

"We can do that Italy." Elizabeta nodded and took the little nation's hand, walking out of the room. Roderick won't mind if they put off their chores for a bit. They wander the halls, looking for the little boy in black philosopher's clothing, finally spotting him outside in the large gardens of his home. Klaus was looking for a book, something on past battles or whatnot, something Feliciano wouldn't understand.

Bouncing over to the boy, Feliciano smiled brightly as he stood in front of Klaus. "Holy Rome~! Want to play with me and Ms. Hungary?" He asked and watched as Klaus jumped at the sudden voice, taken away from his studies. A deep blush developed on his cheeks and he frowned a bit in surprise.

"I-Italy! Do not scare me like that!" He panted a bit; trying to get his heart to go back to normal and missing the small giggle that Elizabeta let escape from her lips. "Anyway, what do you mean play? I thought you had to clean the house today."

"Oh, we can do that in a bit." Elizabeta stated as she walked a little closer. "I was going to each Italy here a song and the little one decided that you should learn it to." She smiled, preventing herself from having a slip of the tongue and saying Feliciano's true gender. She enjoyed Klaus having a crush on a boy he thought was a girl, it was so cute.

Klaus blinked, a song? He turned to Feliciano who was still smiling and he blushed once more. It wasn't something he was really into, music was more of Roderick's thing and Gilbert would probably laugh at him a bit for it, but he was willing to play along with Feliciano, only for her so that he could continue seeing that little smile on her face.

"O-Okay I'll sing…" He mumbled and was about to say more until there was a snicker from the left. They turned to see Gilbert walking over to them, a smirk on his face.

"You? Sing? Ha! Why would you do something so childish?" He laughed as he walked over to them, Klaus giving his brother a small glare that didn't affect the knight at all.

"B-bruder, what are you doing here?" He asked and Gilbert grinned a bit.

"What I always do, pester the little master! Anyway, I'm bored now so I decided to look for more people to bother and then I overheard this little singing thing. Sounds interestin', is Mr. Hungary gonna teach ya?"

"Shut up Prussia!" Elizabeta punched him, hard, in the arm and the duchy winced.

"Oww!" Gilbert exclaimed, rubbing his arm where he had been struck, pouting at the brunette next to him.

Feliciano tilted his head before poking Gilbert, catching the taller man's attention. "Does Mr. Prussia want to sing with us?"

There was a small pause and Gilbert grinned before getting down and hugging Feliciano. "Aw! So cute! Of course I will, only cause little Italy asked me too!" He grinned, spinning about and earning a happy squeal from the brunet. Klaus blushed, watching his brother with the girl that he was crushing on.

"I guess Prussia can join, but you better behave yourself." Elizabeta pointed at Gilbert before pounding her fist into her open palm. "Or I'll make sure you pay for misbehaving."

* * *

They were all sitting down now and Elizabeta had already sung the first part of the song for them a few times, the children and Gilbert learned it easily. "Okay, let's do it again." She smiled at them and started to sing.

_Little bird, little bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Little bird, little bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Little bird, little bird  
Fly through my window,  
Fine molasses candy._

Through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fly through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fine molasses candy.

Feliciano clapped in joy and Gilbert grinned, Klaus blushed a bit. He wasn't having as much fun as the other three, mostly because he believed he couldn't sing that well and that he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Feliciano. Elizabeta noticed this and frowned a little, maybe she could get them to interact a bit more, see if that might get the little empire to sing with them.

"Who knows a bird?" She asked and Gilbert grinned, raising his hand.

"Me! Chickadee!" He smirked as he pointed to the little yellow bird on his head; no one had the heart to tell him that the little bird didn't really look like one.

"What's a Chickadee say?" Elizabeta asked, humoring the other nation.

A "chchchchchch" came from the little bird on Gilbert's head and the female nation began to sing a new part of the song.  
_  
Chickadee, Chickadee,  
Fly through my window,  
Chickadee, Chickadee,  
Fly through my window,  
Chickadee, Chickadee,  
Fly through my window,  
Fine molasses candy._

Half way through the song, Feliciano and Gilbert joined in and started to sing, Klaus only mumbled his way through.

_Through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fly through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fine molasses candy._

Elizabeta frowned once more, she'd have to try again to get the boy to join in a bit more. She looked at Feliciano and then nodded slightly in the young blonde's direction, trying to show that Klaus wasn't having that much fun. The little boy caught on and nodded, seeing if he could help.

"Who knows another bird?" She asked and Feliciano raised his hand.

"Me. Jay-bird." He said and Elizabeta nodded.

"What does a Jay-Bird say?"

"eieieieiei" was the sound that Feliciano made, trying to sound like a little bird as he flapped his arms, acting like a bird. He turned and smiled at Klaus who jumped slightly and blushed deeply, looking at the ground.

_Jay-bird, jay-bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Jay-bird, Jay-bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Jay-bird, Jay-bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Fine Molasses Candy._

Through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fly through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fine Molasses candy.

Like before, Klaus didn't sing the others and Feliciano nudged him and grabbed his hand, smiling softly at Klaus. The little blond blinked and looked at the hand touching his own and he smiled a bit, if Feliciano wanted him to sing, wanted to hear him sing from what he could read on the other's face, then he'd sing for the little maid.

Hopefully he wouldn't sound bad.

"Who knows one more bird?" Elizabeta asked, this time it was Klaus to raise his hand.

"I do. A whip-a-whirl." He said, sounding serious but the blush didn't really help his cause and neither did his hand clenching Feliciano's a little tighter.

Elizabeta blinked, what a strange bird for Klaus to pick. "What does a whip-a-whirl say?"

Klaus looked at all three of them before looking directly at the little maid sitting next to him with a soft smile, still holding his hand. He smiled as well and started to whistle like a little bird. This time he started to sing the song and the other's followed.

_Whip-a-whirl, Whip-a-whirl,  
Fly through my window,  
Whip-a-whirl, Whip-a-whirl,  
Fly through my window,  
Whip-a-whirl, Whip-a-whirl,  
Fine molasses candy._

Through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fly through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fine molasses candy...

* * *

"Feliciano, have you see my new book? I set it down and now I can't remember where I left it." Ludwig asked as he walked through the living room, headed towards the kitchen. He stopped in his steps and saw Feliciano in the kitchen, completely oblivious to the taller nation who stood in the door way.

There was a soft smile of nostalgia on his face, humming a little tune to himself as he sliced tomatoes for their dinner that night. The humming soon turned to almost child-like singing and Ludwig blinked as he listened to the soft voice of his friend.

_Little bird, little bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Little bird, little bird,  
Fly through my window,  
Little bird, little bird  
Fly through my window,  
Fine molasses candy._

The smile was sad as he sang and Ludwig frowned a little as he watched. As he watched, he listened closely and felt like he knew this song, like something he had heard many years ago, in a time long forgotten.

_Through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fly through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fine molasses candy._

He felt that the song was special to him; in his mind he could almost see three figures. A young woman with a flower in her hair, along with a man wearing a priest's outfit that didn't work with the smirk on his face, and…

A little child, with a smile that could never be matched, wearing a little maid's dress and holding his hand…

Shaking his head, Ludwig smiled to himself, thinking that thought was silly as he walked away to look for the book again, humming to himself until he started to sing softly, just under his breath.

_Whip-a-whirl, Whip-a-whirl,  
Fly through my window,  
Whip-a-whirl, Whip-a-whirl,  
Fly through my window,  
Whip-a-whirl, Whip-a-whirl,  
Fine molasses candy._

Through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fly through my window,  
My sugar lump,  
Fine molasses candy...

A small whistle filled the hall as he walked down it, a small skip in his feet as he sang a song he did not know but at the same time he did.

END

* * *

What do you think? It's been a while since I wrote something so… cute-like; I hope you guys enjoy this little story.

Why was Gilbert in this? Because it's a song that mentions birds, of course he was gonna make an appearance. Plus this is me who wrote this, Gilbert's gotta make an appearance in there somewhere!

Please review!


End file.
